


Queen of Spades

by lanalucy



Series: Turn Out the Lights [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both know, but the dark lets them keep pretending not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Spades

There was a Triad card on her bunk.  Just one.  When she got closer, she noted it was the Queen of Spades.   _Why does that seem familiar?_  She shrugged and put the card on the shelf at the head of her rack and got ready for bed.  It wasn’t until she woke from a dream where she was back at the Academy playing the drunken game that she made the connection.  The second she did, she was ready to stalk across the sleeping room and demand the payoff then and there, but obviously they were playing at discreet.

To let him know she got the message, she wrote a note in the corner of his briefing folder _2300\. Old gym on D deck. QS_ and hoped that was enough.

At the end of her shift, she took a shower and headed to D deck to scope out the abandoned gym.  She carried a small workout duffel with a blanket inside and hoped no one asked why she was nowhere near the gym.  

Even though she was early, she had barely stepped through the hatch into the darkened room when she felt it close behind her, and she was pressed into the bulkhead by a hard male body and searching lips.  She’d never have admitted to being wary, but as soon as she was able to pull in a deep breath full of Lee’s unique scent, she relaxed into his embrace.  Eventually, he pulled back and in the low murmur reserved for lovers everywhere, said, “I was afraid you hadn’t gotten my note.”

“You realize I didn’t figure it out until this morning?  I had completely forgotten that game from the Academy.”

“I wanted it to be something only you could figure out.  I knew you’d recognize it eventually, and when you did, you’d come up with a way to let me know your answer.”  He backed her into the room, kissing her all the way.

She pulled her lips away, swung back in for another kiss and asked, “So, twelve minutes of oral sex.  Who’s giving and who’s getting?  I’ve been thinking about that all day.”

“I’ve been thinking about it since I dropped that card on your bunk.  It’s been all I could do to pay attention during meetings with the Old Man and Colonel Tigh.”

In her usual abrupt manner, Kara blurted, “Whaddaya say we stop thinking and get naked, then?  There’s a blanket in my duffel.”

She heard a disembodied laugh.  “I snuck by earlier today with a blanket and pillow.  They should still be by the hatch.”

She heard sounds of clothing being removed and then being folded neatly.   _Figures he would take the time to fold his frakkin’ clothes.  Lords, Lee._  She shook her head and continued taking off her own clothes, dropping them where she stood, then fumbled toward the hatch to pick up her duffel and the blanket and pillow he’d brought.

As she turned around, she ran into Lee’s naked body and wrapped her arms around him to keep her balance.  She smirked when she felt his hard-on.   “Happy to see me, Captain?”

“No ranks.  No names.”  He nuzzled her neck and added, “Very happy to see you.  Happier to feel you.”

She giggled at the tickling of his lips along her neck.  “I can tell.  So, you gonna go first, or am I?  I can’t wait any more.”

“Spread out the blanket, then.”  Getting the blankets and pillow situated would have been much easier if they had turned on the lights.  As it was, they tussled with each other over getting them laid out, and ended up with one bunched up and them sitting on the very edge of the other.

As they settled onto the blanket, they playfully struggled for the upper hand.  Kara won by default as soon as her tongue touched Lee’s cock.  She licked him again, all the way up, then snickered as he twitched.  “Judging by this, I don’t think it’s going to take twelve minutes.”  

She licked again, he groaned out a “Hey, now,” in mock protest, and she laughed delightedly.  Then she got serious.  

She applied herself studiously to every inch of his cock, licking delicately, sucking hard, even lightly applying her teeth once to back him down.  She fondled his balls and sucked deeply on the head of his penis as he tensed, and she pushed him all the way into her mouth just as he came.  She swallowed reflexively and sucked lightly, letting him relax again.

She put her hands on either side of his hips and moved as if to get to her feet.  “Well, now that’s done, guess I’ll be getting to my rack.  Unless you want your full twelve minutes.”   

“Oh, no you don’t!”  Lee grabbed her wrists before she could get up, not that she had actually intended to.  He pulled her down into his chest and rolled them over, then laid his mouth on whatever it hit first, in this case her collarbone.  He licked toward her jaw, and sucked on the spot where her shoulder and neck joined.  He popped a quick kiss to her lips and said, “I’m pretty sure we could amend the rules of the game to make it go both ways.  I mean, who’s left to argue against it?  And in that case, I owe you twelve minutes.”

She pulled him in for a more languorous kiss and wrapped a leg around his hip, running her foot up and down the back of his thigh.  “Mmm.  I kinda like the idea of you owing me twelve minutes.”  Her hands trailed up his back, one hand playing with the hair on his neck, just feathering back and forth until he was tense with arousal again, hard against her abdomen.

She let out a laughing, “Is that for me?” her voice a heady rasp in his ear.

He struggled to sound nonchalant.  “Brought it just especially for you.  You like it?”  He was absolutely certain he was not as good at flirty banter as she was.

“I do like it.  I like it a lot.  I’ve even got a very special place for it, right here.”  She wiggled a little underneath him, directing him with her thigh and one hand until he’d pushed all the way into her.  He groaned at the feel of her tight and wet around him at the same time she moaned out, “Gods, that’s good!”

They laid there, connected, long enough for Kara to get a little uncomfortable with the silence.  She squeezed him between her thighs and teased, “What?  Did you fall asleep?  Frak me already!”

He moved, excruciatingly slowly, teasing her with the push and pull, sucking at her lips, nipping at her jaw.  He kept it slow for as long as he could stand, then slammed into her, eliciting a grunt from her, followed by a _frak!_ when he did it again.  He set a hard and fast pace, one hand between them on her clit and his teeth gently pulling at her neck, until it all combined to bring her to screaming release.  “Lee.  Gods, Lee!”  In her momentary mindlessness, she didn’t notice that she used his name.

He remembered the first time she’d said that, in the head on Cloud Nine, and couldn’t help the surge of power that swept through him, then and now, hearing his name on her lips.  He wondered if somehow she’d known it was him that time, or if she routinely used his name when she was getting off.  The idea that she might have masturbated with him in mind created a coil of tension low in his gut and pushed him into his own intense orgasm.  He lay there for long moments, attempting to breathe evenly, before he realized he was probably crushing her and moved to her side, pulling her with him.

His hand swept up her arm, his hand tracing little shapes into the skin of her back, keeping her close.  “Give me a couple of minutes to recover, and I’ll...”

“Not this time,” she interrupted.  “I really, really like the idea of you owing me twelve minutes and thinking about it every time you see me.  There has to be a reason to keep you coming back.”

He looked at her as if offended, but in the darkness, his expression was wasted on her.  “I already want to come back.  I have to admit, though, knowing that next time I get to taste you makes the wait that much more unbearable.”   His voice in the second half of the sentence was barely a growl, and she shivered thinking about his mouth on her.   _Wonder if he’s as good as I’ve heard?_

She ran her hand from his shoulder to his thigh, where she pulled his leg over her hip and snuggled in closer.   _Since I’m not Kara Thrace right now, I might as well not be Kara Thrace_.  She put her arm around his back and held him tighter, kissing his chest and biting playfully at his nipples.  As she mouthed her way across his neck and his jaw, her thigh rubbed lightly against his balls and he groaned at the contact.  “Ka...gods, that feels good!”

A growly rumble sounded from her throat; she bit his earlobe and demanded hotly, “Frak me again, sir.  Now.”

It was the ‘sir’ that did it.  She was still saying ‘now’ as he slid into her and frakked fast and furious, his arms under her back, his hands holding her shoulders as leverage.  “Frak.  I can’t wait.  Touch yourself.  Make yourself come.”

She reached between them with one hand to finger her clit and around his neck with the other to pull his ear to her mouth.  She babbled words and sounds in his ear, “Oh...harder...oh, gods!...oh...sweet aphrodite, I’m coming again...oh, Leeeee,” again failing to notice that she was using his name.  

That _Leeeee_ shot him over the edge again, too, and then they were both lying there, sweat-slick and sucking in lungsful of air, locked together from thighs to shoulders.  

Kara woke him hours later and patted his neat pile of clothes.  “I’ve got an early shift.  You need to get back to your rack, too.  Come on.”  They dressed sleepily and she pushed him out the hatch first.  “Go.  I’ll see you next time.”  She waited five minutes and by the time she made it to the bunkroom, he was already fast asleep again.  She pulled the sheet over his shoulder and his curtain closed and collapsed into her own dreamless sleep immediately.


End file.
